


Monsoon

by MandaWrites



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, could be either romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 02:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandaWrites/pseuds/MandaWrites
Summary: From an OTP prompt: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”





	Monsoon

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing I wrote. Took a break from writing for a few months and now I'm slowly easing back into it.

A sudden gust of wind made Pidge shiver involuntarily. She looked up at the sky, just as the first few drops of rain came falling down.  
  
“We need to find shelter.” Pidge turned to scan the area for a cave or something to get them out of the rain, but Keith remained still, staring at his outstretched hand.  
  
“Keith?” Pidge called when she noticed that he wasn’t moving. “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?”  
  
Keith suddenly jerked, as though awakened from whatever daydream he was having.  
  
“You’re right. Shelter.”  
  
Pidge gave him a concerned look before pointing to a cluster of large boulders.  
  
“Over there. That’s our best bet.”  
  
Keith nodded and the two of them made their way over to the boulders. Despite the rain picking up, it didn’t take them long to find one that was leaning against another, creating just enough shelter to get them out of the wind and rain.  
  
Once settled in, Pidge turned to Keith.  
  
“What was that about? It’s not like you to lose focus in the middle of a mission like that.”  
  
“I know. It’s just… memories.”  
  
Pidge hesitated, torn between wanting to know more and not wanting to push Keith to reveal things he didn’t want to. Instead, she turned her attention to the readouts from the computer built into her armor. The rain was going to delay their mission, but it was not completely lost. She sighed, listening as the thunder boomed and the rain crashed on the dry ground.  
  
“When I was a kid, I was scared of the rain. Most of the year was dry, but when the monsoon season came, it would rain heavily and there would be a lot of flooding. I… I used to be afraid that I’d get swept up in the flood and never see my dad again.”  
  
Pidge looked up, not expecting Keith to say anything more about what was going through his mind. It was strange for him to open up so much, and yet she wished he would do so more often. She took a step closer to him, but still kept her distance.  
  
Keith’s hands clenched into fists as he continued. “When I was scared, my dad would bring me outside to the porch swing and we’d watch the rain together. I always wanted to stay inside the house, but he insisted that I needed to learn how to face my fears. Eventually, I grew to love watching the rain with him.” Keith’s voice lowered, barely audible above the storm.  
  
“He said he would always be there for me. I still miss him sometimes.”  
  
Pidge stepped even closer and gently wrapped her hand around the crook of Keith’s arm.  
  
“I was scared of thunder as a kid. My dad and Matt would make up stories about what could be causing it. They usually involved aliens.”  
  
Keith let out a small chuckle and shook his head.  
  
“I can only imagine what kind of stories your brother would come up with.”  
  
“Yeah, he was pretty clever.” Pidge smiled fondly. She let go of Keith’s arm and moved to sit down and wait the storm out. Keith quickly followed suit. The two of them huddled together, sharing their warmth, and watched the rain.


End file.
